Don
by Scryble02
Summary: Te conocí por un error de trayectoria...No me arrepiento. Fue el mejor error que eh cometido. -Link x Pit. Yaoi...
1. Un error sin arrepentimientos

Blanco…estos últimos 3 meses es el único color que ah visto…era mediodía, actualmente no tenía problemas con eso ya que su Discapacidad no le permitía el acceso de nuevo a la escuela.

De vez en cuando sus compañeros iban a saludarlo y a preguntarle que si como estaba…físicamente estaba avanzando…pero y psicológicamente?...no es algo que yo pueda decirles así de fácil…

**-Link…estas despierto?** –Pregunto una rubia/Castaña asomándose por la puerta.

**-Claro.**

**-Buenas tardes dormilón…como amaneciste?** –Sonrió.

**-si mis cálculos no me fallan, amanecí acostado…como siempre.**

Esta soltó una pequeña risa, después de todo Link a un tenía su sentido del humor…eso le alegraba, no solo a ella…

**-Samus y Peach también han venido…no te molesta?**

**-Para nada…-**sonrió forzosamente, solo para ser amable…

Zelda dejo pasar al par de rubias que con entusiasmo saludaron a Link.

**-Hola Elfo! Como has estado? Zelda te ah cuidado bien? **– Pregunto Samus, con su típico saludo.

**-S…Samus!?-**Grito una muy sonrojada Zelda.

**-Y bien Link, por lo que vemos ya has mejorado…-**Dijo Peach con su tono amable regalándole una sonrisa.

**-Si…Saben…Estoy pensando en dejar las terapias…**

**-QUE!?** –Gritaron anonadadas las tres chicas.

**-L…Link! No puedes dejarlas!-**Grito una muy preocupada Castaña.

**-Sabes muy bien que las necesitas!** –Regaño Samus.

**-No puedes dejarlas así como así, no es tan simple! Aparte a un no te puedes rendir Link!** –Hablo Peach con tal tono preocupante.

**-…Creo que ya lo hice Peach…estoy cansado…más que todo arto**…-ignoro las miradas de las chicas y se volvió a acostar para tapar su cara con la sábana blanca.

**-Pero Link…**

**-Pero nada, ya tome una decisión…aparte ya se acabo el tiempo de visitas…deberían irse…**

**-…Piénsalo bien Link…-**Dijo Samus antes de salir de la habitación.

**-Por favor…-**Siguió Peach saliendo con Zelda.

Las chicas salieron del cuarto preocupadas por la decisión de Link, Sabían que él era débil emocionalmente, pero no pensaron que tanto!

El rubio descubrió su cabeza y miro el techo…escuchaba llantos, tal vez en la habitación de al lado había muerto alguien y su familia estaba hecha pedazos…

Link se preguntaba quien estaría a su lado cuando llegara su día…Su hermano TL?...El no derramaría ni una lagrima, es muy orgulloso…y por "muy" se refería a DEMASIADO!...Sus amigos?(Mario, Sonic, Ike, Marth, Etc.)…Por favor, casi ni lo iban a visitar!...Las chicas?...Ellas ni siquiera apoyaron su idea de dejar las terapias…

Sera mejor dejar el destino de Link a la suerte…

**-Este mundo apesta…-**Poso su brazo sobre sus ojos tapando la luz que entraba por la ventana.

**-Así lo ves tú…-**Contesto una voz de quien sabe dónde.

Link se sobresalto al escuchar esa voz, se sentó rápidamente para mirar alrededor de la habitación…nada…no había nada ni nadie.

**-Q…Quien dijo eso!? **–Grito mostrando más miedo que enojo**. –Sal ahora si no quieres que llame a la enfermera! **

Al aludido no le quedo de otra que salir…Link se sorprendió cuando esta persona salió por…Debajo de la cama!?

Era un niño, castaño, ojos azules y muy llamativos, parecía asustado.

**-P…Por favor no llames a las enfermeras!** –Rogo**\- P…Prometo no volver a venir! Pero no las llames!**

**-…N…No lo haré…**

**-Enserio!?** –Se le veían chispas de felicidad en los ojos.

**-…Si?...Qué rayos haces aquí?...Te equivocaste de habitación?**

**-C…Creo que si** –Sonrió nerviosamente mientras se raspaba la nuca.- **me dirigía a la habitación 109…**

**-Esa esta en el piso de abajo…-**Dijo Link ocultando una carcajada, el niño era algo torpe e inocente.

**-L…Link?**

**-eh?** –Dejo sus risitas y miro confundido a este. –**Como sabes mi nombre?**

**-Le atine!** –se emociono- **Eres Link! Tu eres el hermano de Toon Link entonces?**

**-TL?...hace mucho que no escuchaba de él…-**susurro- **Si él es mi hermano…**

-**Genial! Sabes?...El siempre habla de ti…creo que te admira mucho!**

**-E…enserio?** –Se sonrojo.

**-Claro! Dice que no viene a visitarte por vergüenza…Aquí entre nos. Creo que Toon Link lloraría si te viera otra vez….-**susurro en el oído de Link.

**-Dudo que pase eso, TL es muy…-**Fue interrumpido.

**-Orgulloso? Eso ya lo sé, pero eso no quita el cariño y admiración que te tiene.** –sonrió.

**-C…cómo te llamas?** –Pregunto cambiando de tema…Hablando de esas cosas con alguien que apenas conoce?

**-Pit…Perdón por mis modales **–Se rasco la nuca-. **Voy con tu hermano a la escuela.**

**-…Y que haces en este hospital?...**

**-Vine a visitar a mi hermano.** –Sonrió.

-**Sonríes porque tu hermano esta en el hospital? Que fachada…**-Se volvió a acostar.

Link se dio cuenta que su comentario entristeció a Pit, eso no le importo…aunque si lo hirió un poco…nunca había sido así de grosero y menos con un niño…

**-Y tu porque sigues vivo si dices que este mundo apesta?** – Desafío a Link. –**Sabes…hay gente que si quiere salir adelante cuando están internados…mi hermano no puede hablar así que no puedo saber lo que opina sobre el mundo…pero se nota que quiere salir de este lugar**. –Volvió su sonrisa.

**-Es obvio…Cualquiera en este estado, quisiera salir de este estúpido lugar…** -Miro de reojo a Pit…Ese niño tenía agallas y no le importaba lo que Link decía, siempre le daba una sonrisa.

**-Que tienes?** –Pregunto Pit curioso, pensó mejor la pregunta y se retracto. –**D…digo…que te paso?**

**-Un accidente…**

**-Eso es obvio.** –Rio.- **Que tipo de accidente?**

**-Me arrollaron…-**Dijo sin más, A Pit le salió una gota tipo anime por la frente…Vaya que Link era sincero.

**-E…Eso debió doler…-**Dijo nervioso.

**-Ni te lo imaginas.** –Rodo los ojos…Creo que después de tanto tiempo por fin tengo una conversación algo normal-Pensó Link.

**-y….Emmm Que edad tienes?** –Trato de buscar tema de conversación.

**-16…y tú?**

**-13, aun que ya casi voy para los 14.** –Dijo emocionado.-**Y dime tienes pareja? **

**-Pareja?**

**-Sip, entrando aquí vi tres chicas algo deprimidas…una de ellas ah de ser tu pareja no?** –Sonrió.

**-Claro que no! Nunca en mi vida estaría con una de ellas! –Puso cara de asco.**

**-Eh? Porque?...Si las tres estaban bien bonitas y sexys y debo admitir que algo desarrolladas** –Sonrió y se sonrojo a la vez.

**-Eres tan solo un crio y ya dices esas cosas?...-**Se sorprendió un poco.

**-Ja! Deberías ver a Toon Link! Lleva de todo tipo de revistas a la escuela! **

**-Toon Link?-**Se sorprendió mas.

**-Claro! Incluso ahora tiene pareja…no es de mi gusto pero se le ve muy feliz.**

**-Pareja? Toon Link?...Es una broma no?** –rio de lado.

**-Claro que no!...La pareja de TL es…B…bueno…es…**

**-No tengo todo el tiempo del mundo…Escupe rápido Pit…-**Dijo impacientado

**-No te enojes con TL! Y no le digas que yo te dije! La pareja de TL es un hombre!** –Dijo sonrojado.

-**Un…hombre?...-**Con cara de What da fuck…

**-Si…Hacen una muy linda pareja** –Sonrió.- **Si quieres te puedo traer una foto de ellos!**

**-Eso me encantaría!** –Rio sin preocupación…Definitivamente, por fin tenía una plática normal…

-** Me gusta cuando sonríes…-**Dijo Pit sentándose a los pies de la cama de Link. –**Es como si fueras diferente a los demás que están aquí…**

-**Y eso es bueno, no?** – Se sonrojo por el comentario del niño y le regalo otra sonrisa…

**-Claro que es bueno! Apuesto que ya ni te acuerdas de lo que dijiste al principio! **

**-Que cosa? **–inclino la cabeza a un lado.

**-Ves! Ya ni lo recuerdas! Eso es definitivamente algo bueno!**

**-Supongo?...- **miro fijamente a Pit…era lindo e inocente…No sabía lo que pensaba, pero sabía perfectamente lo que decía…eso lo volvía aun más lindo…

**-Pit…**

**-Um?** –Volteo. –**Si?**

**-Gracias…-**Sonrió…

**-Eh? Por qué?...**

**-…por nada**\- volvió a sonreír…definitivamente el niño era inocente…Pero Link seguía agradecido…Por qué?...Porque le animo el día…Porque le saco una sonrisa…Porque lo hizo recapacitar… Le enseño a Link que había razones por las cuales seguir adelante… Una de ellas era el…

El castaño le devolvió la sonrisa algo confundido**…-De nada…Creo que ya es tarde…Mi mama me espera en la habitación de abajo y ah de estar ardiendo de enojo!**

**-Entiendo…buena suerte**\- se despidió de Pit con la mano.

**\- Gracias-** sonrió-**Fue un gusto conocerte…qué bueno que me equivoque de habitación…de no ser por eso no te hubiera conocido! Adiós!** –Abrió la puerta con cuidado de que las enfermeras no lo vieran, para salir con cuidado…(Recuerden que la hora de visita había acabado…) Pero un grito lo detuvo.

**-Pit espera!** –Este se arrodillo como pudo en la otra orilla de la cama. ( Link no podía caminar…no aun…)

Este volteo rápidamente –**Si?**

**-…Volverás?...-**pregunto mirando al suelo.

**-Si no te molesta, Claro que lo haré!** – se acerco a Link.

**-Idiota…Claro que no me molesta.** –Se sonrojo y sacudió el pelo de Pit.

**-…-**Se sonrojo por el tacto de Link…Su mano era suave…-**Y…ya me tengo que ir…**

**-Salúdame a tu hermano.** –Quito su mano de la cabeza de Pit para posarla en su mentón.

Pit ya estaba rojo como un tomate, nunca nadie le había tocado de esa forma…no le desagradaba, Para nada! Todo lo contrario! Le gustaba…no pudo decir nada mas por culpa de su ahora nerviosismo así que solo abrazo repentinamente a Link.

**-P…Prometo volver.** –Se soltó rápidamente y salió corriendo de la habitación sin temor a que lo vieran las enfermeras…

Link se quedo arrodillado en la cama…no podía sentir sus piernas por completo, pero se estaba incomodando por la posición, casi nunca estaba sentado.

Volvió a acostarse y sonrió para sí…Extrañaba esa sensación de hablar libremente con alguien, y quien lo diría que un extraño niño ya se hubiera ganado toda su confianza…

Ahora solo tenía que esperar a que Pit volviera….


	2. Volviste

Dos semanas exactamente….Dos semanas que Pit no volvía…Dos semanas enteras…El espero….Sabia que no era bueno confiar en nadie.

Acababa de llegar de sus terapias con varios intentos fallidos de caminar, no estaba de ánimos…

**-Sera bueno dejar las terapias después de todo…-**Dio un largo suspiro.

El día era hermoso como para estar en el jardín con las demás personas, pero él no estaba ahí…se encontraba en su cama…mirando el techo para buscar respuestas ah sabiendas que no las encontraría.

**-Por que estas aquí en un día tan hermoso como este?.-** Esa voz…la conocía…volvió.

**-P…Pit?** –Se sentó rápidamente…estaba feliz, después de tanto tiempo.

**-El mismo-** sonrió- **me alegra que no haigas dejado las terapias…apuesto que fue por mi **–Sonrió pícaramente.

**-P…Porque no habías venido?** –Trato de cambiar de tema.

**-Me extrañaste?** –Seguía con esa sonrisa extraña.-**Porque** **yo si lo hice. –**Se acerco más a Link.

**-E…eso no responde mi pregunta idiota. **–Se sonrojo.

**-Ni eso la mía**. –se sentó a un lado de Link (En la cama)

**-Q…que tramas?...-**retrocedió un poco.

**-…-**sonrió normalmente.- **Realmente te extrañe…-**se abalanzó sobre Link.

**-P…Pit!** –Se sonrojo a un mas, el niño se encontraba ahora encima del.

**-Perdón por tardar tanto! **–apretó a un mas su agarre en la cintura de Link.

**-N…no importa.** –por fin se rindió y dejo que Pit lo siguiera abrazando.

**-E…enserio?** – lo miro directamente a los ojos.

**-Sabes?…a veces me pregunto cómo entras sin hacer ruido…- **le acaricio la cabeza.

**-es un secreto…-**rio – **te traje fotos.**

**-Fotos?**

**-Sí, fotos! De TL y su novio, no recuerdas?**

**-Oh…perdón. **– se rasco la nuca.

Pit suspiro y se quito una mochila que llevaba en la espalda, saco un puñado de fotos en las cuales estaba Toon Link.

**-Aquí están.** –se las mostro.- **en todas sale tu hermano.**

Le entrego un puñado de fotos, y se puso a verlas a un lado de el.

**-El castaño a un lado de Toon es Popo…Su pareja. –**sonrió-** apoco no son lindos?**

**-…Claro…-** ocultaba su carcajada…siendo sincero su hermano si se veía tierno con pareja.

**-…**

**-…Pit…-**lo miro a los ojos.

**-uh? Si? **

**-Que te pasa?...- **Parecía confundido…el niño no venía con el brillo de la vez anterior.

**-… a que te refieres? …n…no me pasa nada **–rio nervioso.

**-Pit…Por qué no habías venido?**

**-…**

**-Adivinare…Por tu hermano cierto?**

Este solo asintió para responder unos segundos después.-** El no ah mejorado mucho que digamos.- **Dijo entristecido.

**-Lo siento…-**poso su mano en la cabeza de Pit para consolarlo.

**-No importa…Mejorara…** -le sonrió- **Hay que seguir viendo las fotos.**

Después de rato entre risas y conversaciones infinitas, llego la hora de despedirse…si, la hora de visita se había acabado.

**-ya debo irme Link.** –Este miro al piso triste**.- Puedes quedarte con las fotos, a mi no me sirven de mucho** –Rio.

**-Muchas gracias-** Sonrió.- **Espero que esta vez vuelvas más seguido.**

**-Claro que si! Mañana volveré! Quisiera verte en tus terapias.**

**-Uh? Mis terapias?**

**-Sí, quiero pensar que a un no las has dejado…Aparte me gustaría apoyarte y estar a tu lado cuando des tus primeros pasos! Serás como un bebe! –**Rio de nuevo.

**-E…Eso es estúpido!** –Este se sonrojo por el menor. Tampoco quería que lo tratara como un bebe siendo él, el mayor de la habitación

**-Lo que digas…A mi me parece tierno!...bueno no te quito más tiempo, Me tengo que ir…Adiós! –**Se despidió de Link con un beso en la mejilla rápido, dejándolo sonrojado, para que luego se fuera corriendo como la vez pasada.

**-Ese niño nunca cambiara**\- soltó un suspiro de…enamorado?

Link sacudió su cabeza lado a lado, tener pensamientos de pareja con un niño no era algo bueno…o sí?

Pit era lindo, incluso si fuera una chica Link ya lo hubiera besado y comido del todo! Pero tampoco quería parecer un completo pedófilo, así que este se dedico a recostarse de nuevo en su cama y coger las fotos de su hermano menor…

Hubo algo que le llamo la atención…el novio de TL era castaño al igual que Pit, de una u otra forma se veía a el mismo y a Pit abrazados…( TL viene siendo Link y Popo viene siendo Pit…Por alguna extraña razón se parecen :v )

Al parecer Link estaba descubriendo nuevos sentimientos por Pit…Amor?...Amistad?...Cariño?...ni siquiera el mismo sabia la respuesta

Soltó un suspiro de cansancio…Tal vez mañana hable con el pequeño y le diga sus sentimientos…


	3. Aviso!

**AVISO!**

Sé que nadie se tomara el tiempo de leer esto UuU

Igual! Perdón por no actualizar! D; se supone que tenía que subir el siguiente capítulo antier Q.Q me atrase un poco ya que están remodelando mi casita ;D y estaré días sin actualizar ya que algunas veces se va la luz o el internet D; me iré a la casa de mi adorada tía UwU me shevaria mi computadora pero es de vidrio y es muy frágil pero a la vez pesada D;

**Actualizaciones "rápidas" :**

-Don (Link x Pit )

-Solo es trabajo ( Hiccup x Jack )

-Como te conocí? ( Ness x Lucas , Popo x Toon Link y Ninten x Claus….Próximamente Villager x Megaman ¬w¬ )

**TODO EN ESE ORDEN! **

**Así que les ruego y me disculpen Q.Q **

Al menos que me quieran ayudar a escribirlo xD UwU


	4. Diferentes

Era medio día…El solo no se hacía notar mucho ya que las nubes lo tapaban, era un clima agradable…las aves volaban y cantaban alrededor de todo a la vista….Un día como para estar…acostado…descansando….o….En terapia!?

**-Diablos!** –gruño, pues de nuevo su intento por caminar era fallido.

**-Vamos Link…Apenas vas empezando este día!** –Trato de animarlo su "amiga" Castaña/rubia.

**-Tsk.-** Agarro de nuevo sus a muletas y trato de mantener el equilibrio.

**-A un no te rindas Elfo!** – Típico saludo de Samus.

**-No ayudes Samus! **–grito enojado "Donde estará ese enano? " Pensó Link.

**-Huuuy! Creo que alguien amaneció de malas…**

**-A no ser…-**Dijo Peach

**-A no ser?**

**-Que esté esperando a alguien! Tal vez por eso ha estado más tiempo en terapias!**

**-Es un buen punto…ahora que lo pienso Link decía que iba a dejar las terapias…Pero nunca lo hizo, alguien debió ayudarlo….Tu qué opinas Zelda? – **Dijo Samus.

**-…**

**-de seguro esta celosa.-** susurro Peach al oído de Samus.

**-Oh…ya veo…-** le dio una mirada picarona a Zelda- **descuida amiga! Te ayudare!-** se dirigió con link.

**-S…samus que vas a hacer!?** –grito sonrojada las castaña/rubia.

**-Hey Link! –**Ignoro a su amiga.

**-Que quieres Samus?** – Contesto enojado, lo único para lo que le hablaba esa rubia era para molestar. (Estaba parado en a muletas)

**-Descuida, no vengo a molestar** –movió las manos lado a lado.

**-Entonces?...**

**-Entonces…no sé si te hallas dado cuenta de que Zelda está…como decirlo…**

**-Celosa?**

**-Si!...y bueno Peach y yo queríamos saber quién es la afortunada que hizo que cambiaras de opinión.**

**-A…afortunada? **

**-Si…has estado esperando a alguien no?, por eso sigues aquí!**

**-C…claro q…que no!** – Dijo sonrojado Link.- **Mejor me voy, ya me canse.**

**-Vamos elfo, al menos me vas a decir quién es? **

**-Claro que no, no sé de que hablas. **– se dio la vuelta para irse a su habitación pero un grito lo detuvo.

**\- Link!** –se oyó por otro lado.

**-P…pit?**

**-P…perdón por llegar tarde!** –junto sus manos para pedir disculpas. – **me distraje en una tienda de comics!...** –se veía algo tembloroso y sudado…después de todo venia corriendo…corriendo solo para ver a Link…solo por él.

**-Um? Quien eres tú? –**Pregunto Samus.

**-M…mucho gusto soy Pit….un amigo de Link…-**Lo ultimo lo dijo en murmuro.

**-Idiota, pensé que no vendrías.** –le revolvió el pelo y le regalo una sonrisa.

**-Ya me disculpe.- **inflo sus mejillas muy infantilmente.

**-Así que te quedaste en las terapias….por él? –**Apunto hacia Pit.

**-Eso no es asunto tuyo…**

**-Awww! Qué lindo! No me digas que te gustan los hombres Link? **– Lo dijo en tono de burla y broma.

Tras la pregunta de Samus, Pit se sonrojo y se sobresalto a la vez…no tenía nada de malo que Link gustase de él…o sí?

**-N…no digas estupideces Samus!-** Se podía notar como las mejillas de Link cambiaban a un tono rojizo…algo más claro que las de Pit

…Claro estupideces…son solo estupideces…Después de todo Link era demasiado….Diferente?...si esa era la palabra…Pit y Link eran totalmente diferentes.


	5. Celos

**-Awww! Qué lindo! No me digas que te gustan los hombres Link? **– Lo dijo en tono de burla y broma.

Tras la pregunta de Samus, Pit se sonrojo y se sobresalto a la vez…no tenía nada de malo que Link gustase de él…o sí?

**-N…no digas estupideces Samus!-** Se podía notar como las mejillas de Link cambiaban a un tono rojizo…algo más claro que las de Pit

…Claro estupideces…son solo estupideces…Después de todo Link era demasiado….Diferente?...si esa era la palabra…Pit y Link eran totalmente diferentes.

-**Jajaja tranquilo viejo… solo era una broma** –sonrió. **\- Claro que no tiene de malo que estés con un hombre**. –murmuro para si, y claro ella decía la verdad!

Pit logro escuchar el murmuro de Samus seguía sonrojado…Siendo sincero el ya sentía algo por Link antes de conocerlo en persona…Toon link no era una persona muy cerrada que digamos así que le conto todo a Pit.

**-E…esto…Link…quieres que te acompañe a tu habitación?** – lo agarro de la camisa verde que traía y le sonrió tímidamente.

**-E…esto claro.** –le devolvió la sonrisa

**-No! Antes de que se vayan tengo que presentarte a las chicas Pit.** –Dijo la rubia alejando a Pit de Link…Tenía que sacar provecho de que él no podía caminar no?

**-Eh!?...N…no quiero S…Samus-chan! –** Trataba de zafarse, pero su tamaño y peso no estaban ayudando de mucho.

**-Chicas miren a este niño!** – llamo a sus amigas quienes respondieron rápido.

**-Uh?...quien es este bombón?** –saludo Peach viendo a Pit, debía admitirlo era tierno!...Por otra parte Link se maldecía a si mismo de no poder caminar y salvar a su…amigo…no!...ya lo acepto…ahora era "su futuro novio" .

**-cómo te llamas!? ….qué edad teneis? …te han dicho que eres una monada?-** las chicas empezaron con su entrevista, y las rubias parecían ansiosas…pero y la castaña?

-**B…bueno…s…soy Pit…T…tengo 13 años….Y….-** tartamudeaba, las chicas lo presionaban demasiado

**-Qué relación tienes con Link?** –Pregunto seria la castaña…Pit se sobresalto y se sonrojo mas…

**-Y…Yo….N…ninguna…- **Contesto el castaño mirando al piso…se dio cuenta de la atracción de esa chica por Link…su trabajo era más fácil ya que era mujer!

**-Ninguna relación!?** –Dijo Samus alarmada**.- Pero si llevas días viniendo por Link no?...lo has ayudado mucho y son muy cercanos**!

**-E…etto…Li…Link y yo s…somos a…amigos** –Sonrió forzosamente, vaya que le dolía decir eso.

**-Oh? Enserio?-** suspiro la rubia alta- **tan bien que se veían juntos…**

**-Ya déjenlo!** –Se escucho un grito por atrás…era ni más ni menos que el celoso de Link…

**-L…Link…-**Se sorprendió…Todos se sorprendieron al verlo!

**-Pit, es hora de irnos…-**Dio unos pasos hacia adelante para acercarse al castaño.

-**Link! Estas caminando sin tus a muletas!** –Grito el Castaño contento.

**-Wau Link! Felicidades!** –Dijeron las rubias sonriendo.

**-Genial estoy tan contenta!** –Dijo ahora la castaña abrazando a Link por el cuello. –**Las terapias funcionaron!**

**-E…Esto Zelda…Gracias pero…estoy algo cansado y quisiera irme con Pit a la habitación…- **La separo un poco, después de conocer a Pit ya no era lo mismo abrazar a su amiga…ya no era lo mismo abrazar a nadie…

**-oh…Entiendo**. –se alejo- **espero que te mejores y dejes este lugar pronto…después de todo, tenemos algo pendiente…**\- Le guiño el ojo y se dio la vuelta para dirigirle una mirada de odio a Pit.

El castaño tuvo que contener los gritos de celos…eso era malo después de todo, y más después de ver la mirada de odio que le dirigieron este solo trago pesadamente….

Se había metido en un lio…un gran lio…Pero no iba dejarse vencer tan fácilmente…

_**Y hubo una bomba y todos murieron fin…ok no xD **_

_**Volví! ;D Es un Fic corto ya que son vacaciones! *U* Mi casita ya está casi terminada xD y son días festivos en mi familia UuU**_

_**Espero que les haiga gustado ;3 me partí la madre y me desvele para escribirlo de noche xD **_

_**SIN REVIEWS NO HAY CONTINUACION! Si es una amenaza! xD **_


End file.
